ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Hikari
"I feel as if I've earned this happiness. Maybe I've always been blind to these things. Perhaps I... as a person, as a thinking, feeling person, went a bit overboard at times, suppressing the things I was meant to submit to. Maybe I was reckless. But that won't stop me. Nothing will, not when I'm surrounded by people who matter. People who have made a difference in my life." Maybe not so broken after all. Surviving is one thing, but truly living is another. When did she change...? She can't remember the darker days, but hey, she doesn't mind. 'Background Information' Part 1 - The Darkness '' It first began when Akito had a son named Yuei. Yuei was a kind child, but Akito never had any time for him. In fact, Akito was busy helping his village, the village hidden in the {omitted} just as Minami was. This would lead to the children spending more time together. Yuei, despite being the cousin of Shirumi, fell in love with her. Shirumi denied her feelings for Yuei, but soon gave in. Yuei and Shirumi continued to meet until they were 16, when their family decided to 'fix' the world. They dragged Akito and his mother from their beds, beginning a ritual that would consume all of the darkness in the world and seal it in one human being, making them a sacrifice for the happiness of others. Akito watched as his mother was killed for the sake of this, and he felt his body vaporize because of the sheer amount of darkness in the world. If it were a normal sealing jutsu, then Akito would have vaporized along with it, but the emotions were linked to both his soul and chakra, endlessly being consumed and consuming. When he awoke on the ritual table, he found that he was nothing more than the lesser equal to a tailed beast, and in a rage, Akito went rogue, slaughtering half of his family, leaving only twelve left. With his inability to control his emotions, and the countless others flowing through him, he no longer had a stable mind. ''Part 2 - The Flickering, Wavering, Fickle Light Minami was suffering because of the death of her family members and the loss of Akito, her best friend & brother. She begged the only remaining elder to complete the ritual on her, so she may take some of the weight off her brother's shoulders. She swore she was strong enough to control the darkness. The Elder, with a heavy heart, agreed to complete a second ritual. Minami awoke and like her brother, her form had changed, but not exactly with his appearance. It was the form of the family cat, like his was, but pure white with glowing white eyes instead of black fur and red eyes. In misery at learning that she could only consume the positive emotions of the world, she disappeared, taking two of her clan with her and granting them white blood. Part 3 - The Hikari's Birthright With their entire family decimated, they took the remaining ten and began to repopulate, creating the Hikari Clan rather than the family. Yuei and Shirumi had a child, Rena. It is at this time that Akito decided to return, and began to demand human flesh. Rena was not allowed to see her grandfather; Akito had no interest in her, as he found her weak and uninteresting. Yuei had built a temple-like cave for Akito to remain in, as since he had been consuming so much negativity while he traveled, he had grown to almost be the size of the mountain. The chamber was huge, and it was named the chamber of the Guardians. Akito created two beings from wood and steel there; he gave them sentience by ripping two small slices of his soul off and placing the pieces inside them, allowing chakra networks to grow like the roots of a tree. These two guardians would be protectors of the temple; however, while all of this was happening, Yuei asked Shirumi to help him create a seal for future generations. When she agreed, they began; it is in this time that Akito finally met Rena. She had snuck into the temple. He considered killing her, but then, she was only a child. He found remaining in the cave boring, but when told about the world from the child's perspective, he didn't mind being there. He developed an interest, finally, in his granddaughter, even going as far to ignore her rude manners. They developed as much of a friendship as dark beast and a child could have, until Rena stopped returning. Akito waited, but the child did not sneak in, until a month later. She told Akito that her mother had died. Akito felt a pang of sadness, as he knew his niece well. He figured that Minami also knew, and it pained him to think of his sister in pain. Rena told him that she could no longer return, and that her father needed her for something. Part 4 - Rena's First Death Rena did not return to Akito for many years. Only when she had a child did she come back at the age of twenty, when she birthed Jeiayaka with the man she had entered into an arranged marriage with. By then, she had been made into the very first example of the seal by drinking her mother's tainted blood. She was an empty container. She said that Yuei had been murdered, and that she was certain she would die protecting the village from the oncoming threat that was the Yami, the branch of the Hikari that 'disowned' the main family. She died a week later, but her sacrifice allowed the Hikari to win the battle and make the Yami retreat. Part 5 - Rebirth Being born into the Hikari Clan was simple enough. Rena was born to Tayagane in an era where there were in several wars. Rena was raised like any other Hikari child; tortured emotionally and physically. This allowed her Kekkai Genkai to emerge; however, there was another reason; to be the container for the Spirit of Abysmal Despair, Akito, as her mother and the clan had taken to calling him, was meant to be sealed in Rena after she turned eight years old... but such was not the case. Part 6 - Kidnapping Betrayed by her mother's second-in-command, Rena was handed over to the Konoha ANBU so that Kotoko would be a step closer to overtaking the Hikari bloodline and becoming the Head of the clan. This caused a chain reaction of events; the Yami getting stronger and the Hikari becoming panicked. Tayagane had to place the seal on herself, temporarily, to seal the black cat inside her. She barely hung on as she was not in any way compatible with the seal, and Akito fought against it viciously. Part 7 - Konoha Life Rena Hikari was lost to her clan, her memories blocked by the ANBU and her mind slightly damaged. Still, life goes on, and Rena was placed in a foster home so that she may be raised as a normal child... and observed for her unique Kekkai Genkai. Her story begins now, and her future is unknown. Part 8 ~ Mt. Myoboku Having been an interesting experience albeit all of the death that went down, Rena came back to Konoha, completely changed. From her bond with someone she considered a close friend, Satoshi, {Later to learn that 'close friend' meant best friend whilst reading a book,} to watching her sensei's head get removed from its shoulders. A fun trip overall, she is completely scarred by this moment and blames herself entirely. And then, her failure in the Chuunin Exams, to top it off, where she failed. She not only failed her sensei, but she also failed the Chuunin exams, further spiraling into depression as the losses never stop. Realizing she has no true strength, she sets out to train; to make bonds, and to improve teamwork. And still, her blood grows restless, stirring in her veins beneath her skin... Despite all of this, she's managed to smile. Even though she's returned from Myoboku, she will continue to underestimate others' abilities to understand what went down there, as she is still haunted by it. Although she will reach out to create bonds, she will not fully open herself up to someone unless they understand what happened at that war. Hence why Satoshi Hoshigaki is her best friend, as they survived through the same thing, together. She's still completely oblivious to his feelings, and she still believes she hates Okami despite it being the exact opposite. Poor Satoshi. Meanwhile, she has picked up yet another strange hobby; seeing Kano's blood remain on the floor of the place he died, she'd procure a small, glass bottle from her pocket. The size of the bottle was perfect for what she had in mind. She'd scrape Kano's blood into the glass bottle, trying to keep it as pure as possible. She'd keep this bottle of blood {which there seemed to be a good amount of, enough to fill the bottle, as there was a mass of Kano's blood because of his beheading} in her weapons pouch. It would remain as a reminder, a memento, as to why she needed to be stronger. What she needed to change. The bottle of her sensei's blood would be with her at all time, and she decided that if a comrade fell, that this was how she'd honor them. To anyone else, it would seem desecration, but to her, it was taking a piece of the fallen with her wherever she went. An affectionate gesture, albeit creepy. Later, after meeting her sensei, she and Satoshi had a fallout where Satoshi seemed to fall into a hateful lapse of her. She continued on her losing streak, gaining less and less of a reason to be a shinobi up until a mission where she used the replacement technique and landed right on top of an explosive tag, gaining burns and almost being killed had she not acted fast in a last-minute attempt to save her own life. Personality & Behavior BEFORE MT MYOBOKU A quirky type of personality, when she first came to the Leaf, she'd been nearly emotionless from the severe torture she had been put through to unlock blood style. As she was more and more involved in Konoha's daily activities, she began to develop a positive personality in which she could find the good in everyone. She became more humorous, and even more clumsy. Rena tends to hold her weapons a little awkwardly, almost always in a defensive position. Because of this, she prefers her Kekkai Genkai to closer methods of attack. She dreams oftenly, hoping that someday she'd be able to combine her Kekkai Genkai and taijutsu. She's not the easiest person to deal with, and she tends to break things rather than fix them, but she is a loyal friend who will beat the shit out of someone who hurts or insults her friends. Kids tend to make fun of her for the unique color and length of her hair, bullying her by stepping on it. She will not stand up for herself because she believes that if their attention is on her that it prevents others from being bullied as well. She endures well when it comes to other people, but if she sees wrongful acts being committed against others, she will step in. If someone were to damage a precious item of hers, however, she would snap. Rena likes reading immensely. AFTER MT MYOBOKU Rena had noticed the error of her ways and decided to stop being so mistrusting of people. Now, she's still interested in reading, but also has picked up several different books on terms of not only human connections but shinobi and Kunoichi tactics. Although she isn't as fueled by the thought of defeating Okami as she was before, it was still a high priority on her list. She still has a loyalist complex, staying completely loyal to friends and comrades, even if her world is crumbling around her. Her mind will always snap to the care of a comrade before care of herself, knowing that she is probably the lesser affected in battle. She's shown an interest in hunting, and expresses her desire to be 'roughing it' out in the wild often. She likes training, dislikes bugs. Normally when seeing a bug, her reaction is to squash it. Her emotions have become widespread and she now shows them more often. She's quick to tell someone when she has a problem with something, but tends to keep her mouth shut if she dislikes the person who has her attention. She smiles more often. + After mission that burned her At first, it seemed like it would be difficult, like everything had gone out of the window. She'd lost motivation and hope for the future, but after interacting with people, after truly experiencing happiness, she realized she'd been stupid to have been the way she was before. Her smile is brighter now, and she has a sense of humor. It takes time, but if you get to know her she'll help you out no matter how ridiculous your request is. She's finally let go of who she was before, and she stopped doubting the Hidden Leaf. She still dislikes talking, but she'll do it if she has to. Fire still makes her freak out, but she's working on it. She's extremely protective of the new people that have come into her life and after sparring with them and exchanging blows, she's come to gain a more positive outlook. Perhaps being roasted to a crisp changed her for the better. Massive Likes; Surviving, survival knowledge, friendship, the people who matter, fighting, being happy Moderate Likes; puzzles, dogs, snakes, most animals Moderate Dislikes; religion, her mother {real}, her memory lapses, cats, amphibians, dry skin from burns Massive Dislikes; Remembering that she basically was at fault for Kano's death, death of her teammates, death, war, ESPECIALLY the toad war, the outcome of the Chuunin exams for both her and Satoshi, men in black cloaks with red clouds, beheading, Akatsuki, Genjutsu, the Uchiha clan, bugs, fish, watching people die without being able to do anything, foods with blueberries in them, Fire, herself, weakness, her inability to get stronger, '' '''Fears:' Fire ** In all possible irony, despite one of her teammates using bugs and the other being basically a fish, Rena hates ''both bugs and fish. The irony is humorous. 'Appearance' '''Before the mission that burned her' Rena Hikari has long, purple hair that only just brushes across the ground. Her body is well-developed, but not quite finished growing yet. Her skin is a pale white. Her eyes are a violet color, and she wears a turquoise over-the-shoulders shirt with netting barely hiding her collarbone & shoulders, she wears capri-sized black pants that cling to her legs, and her mother's blade melted into a pendant around her neck. On her left hand, there is a tattoo which serves as an open seal. The square represents an open cage that holds nothing; when something would be sealed inside her, the tattoo would change to the silhouette of the person or monster. She currently wears a fan-shaped necklace and fan-shaped earrings. Gaudy for a normal shinobi, she will carry them on her body until she can return them to their original owner. Each piece has unique and expensive crystals on them. After the mission that burned her Rena Hikari's hair is now burnt black at the edges, showing signs of cauterized wounds. Her hair will not grow any longer than shoulder length until she decides to remove the black parts, which would cause a lot of pain. There are burns over 70% of her body, covering half of her face. Only a small portion of her upper body is uncovered but both of her hands and her right all the way up to her forearms/midsection are covered in burns. Both eyes are still functional but she now styles her hair in a way that covers the burns on her face so it's difficult for her to see on her left side. She's more self-conscious now, and still has scars on her body from torture when she was a child. The earrings and necklace that she had on that were gaudy have been damaged and blackened by the blast but are still intact. On her hand, the seal persists as if her skin hadn't been damaged in the first place; it seems to be unaffected or faded by the damage done to her body and is now extremely prominent and easily visible, moreso than before. The meaning of the square on her hand still persists. ** The blue is where she is not burned, black is where she is. 'Abilities' ~ Rena Hikari has an above-average climbing ability; she does well outdoors because of this. Her strength holds her back, but she's been climbing since she was a child. ~ She was raised in a tactical sense and due to the requirements of her KG, she had to learn more than any average child would. She was taught about all of the lands and customs. However, due to her current state of memory she cannot remember this; her mother wished her to be raised as an intelligent clan leader, although her kidnapping not only stunted her growth but messed up her training. ~ Her pure blood lets her wield her Kekkai Genkai better than an average clansmember, making it harder to stumble; it will refuse her less frequently and it will accept her and her decisions more often. Because of her pure connection to her lineage and undiluted blood, she can feel the death of a clansmember more vividly than others would, gaining a sense of loss when someone dies. ~ She has a high pain tolerance because of the torture she endured in the years with her clan. Current Blood Platform speed; 3.5 'Databook' 'Library' 'Spars/battles' Spar with the 'Pathetic Hoshigaki' on Mt. Myoboku Trapped Within Genjutsu With Satoshi New Perspective On The Hoshigaki, Training As Friends {Blood Style; Buraddo Ashigakari Fujō} Another Fight With Hoshigaki, Yet Again On Mt. Myoboku Rena VS Shinra, A Chuunin Exams Failure Mt. Myoboku, a sensei lost, eternal depression First meeting with new Sensei Hikari VS Hyuga, Which H Takes the Win? Naraku VS Rena PT1 'Casual' Training Session with Zwolf http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6516 Training Session with Ieyasu & Shinra http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6608 Training Session with Zwolf & Okami http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6612 Storyline 'Missions' B Rank; Whatever Happened to Yao Zu? http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6614 {Blood Style; Buraddo Ashigakari Fujō} C-Rank; Black Market Bust {failed} Training Journey of the Fuma Brothers Pt4 {Blood Style; Buraddo Ashigakari Fujō} B-Rank; Kayame's Request! A lost son?! {Body Flicker Technique} Nanalu & Rena Body Flicker Training {Body Flicker Technique} Run Away, Keep The Doctor At Bay! STAY AWAY! Nanalu & Rena Body Flicker Training PT2 {Body flicker technique} Approved By: TheFinal